Zjednoczona Federacja Narodów
Zjednoczona Federacja Narodów '(UFN) - meritokratyczne państwo ludzkie znajdujące się w Wielkim Obłoku Magellana. Do jej terytoriów należy cały układ Alsamia oraz kilka innych. Kilka innych mniejszych państw pozostaje stowarzyszonych z nią. Statki kosmiczne Federacji przemierzają gwiazdy, operując na terenach wielu galaktyk. Federacja dzięki odkryciu niezwykle bogatych zasobów artefaktów prometeańskich dokonała bardzo szybkiego skoku technicznego. Opracowane dzięki Prometeuszom technologie plasują ją na poziomie 2 sK. Jako jedno z nielicznych ludzkich państw, niewiele odbiega od osiągnięć przeciętnych, obcych cywilizacji zgromadzonych w Kosmicznej Społeczności. Jest ekspansywna, ksenofobiczna oraz meritokratyczna. Urzędowo popiera i propaguje idee „boskości człowieka” oraz „uniwersalnej cywilizacji”. Przykłada ogromną wagę do ekologii oraz dbałości o środowisko, w którym żyje człowiek. Jednocześnie bezwzględnie eksploatuje każdy obszar kosmosu, który nie nadaje się do kolonizacji ludzkiej.thumb|300px Pośród kosmicznej społeczności Federacja znana jest przede wszystkim, jako wojownicza ludzka frakcja która nie do końca dorosła do posiadanego poziomu technicznego. Wiele kontrowersji budzą opracowane przez nią destruktywne technologie Łamania Planetarnego oraz Procedura Genesis. __TOC__ Historia Zjednoczona Federacja Narodów została założona w roku 2175. Powstała, jako wspólna inicjatywa frakcji wojskowych i kilku grup ekonomicznych, które w głębokiej przestrzeni kosmicznej jakoś przetrwały wybuch III wojny ziemskiej. Każda z osobna próbowała znaleźć dogodne miejsce by założyć nowy dom dla ludzkości, na miarę zniszczonej Ziemi. Żadnej jednak samodzielnie nie udawało się nawet przybliżyć do zamierzonego celu z powodu braku dostatecznych środków. Pojawiły się różne panele dyskusyjne oraz mediacje pomiędzy stronami o podobnych poglądach. Przełom przyniosła idea „boskości człowieka”, która była kulminacją działalności naukowej i politycznej, pewnego naukowca nazwiskiem Arcturius Bossard. Był on jednym z prometeologów, którzy pracowali w nowo odkrytych ruinach cywilizacji Prometeuszy w systemie gwiezdnym Alsamia. Bossard pod wpływem natchnienia, gdy uświadomił sobie znaczenie odkrycia, nad którym pracuje, napisał bardzo lotny i chwytliwy manifest polityczny. Nawoływał w nim do szybkiego zjednoczenia, wzmocnienia oraz przeciwstawienia się postępującej anarchizacji rodzaju ludzkiego. Idee Bossarda szybko zyskały popularność a jemu samemu przybyła spora grupa sympatyków. Dzięki ich mediacji doszło do zjednoczenia wielu rozsianych pomiędzy gwiazdami frakcji. Na miejsce nowej Ziemi, wybrano układ Alsamia. Z jednej strony znajdująca się tam planeta oraz jeden księżyc podobne były do Ziemi. W Alsami nie brakowało także surowców naturalnych. Przede wszystkim jednak ruiny prometeańskie oferowały potencjalnie możliwość dokonania szybkiego rozwoju technicznego. Początki były dość trudne i obfitowały w konflikty. Po latach wspólnie opracowano formułę sprawnie thumb|400px|Flaga Zjednoczonej Federacji Narodów.funkcjonującego państwa. Zjednoczona Federacja Narodów dzięki swej stabilności szybko przyciągnęła bardzo wielu imigrantów. Przeszli oni jednak surową weryfikację w myśl zasad meritokratycznego ustroju, opartego o przyznawanie praw obywatelskich w oparciu o osobistą wartość, talenty oraz osiągnięcia. Społeczeństwo przekroczyło dawne ograniczenia osiągając prawdziwe międzynarodową i międzykulturową harmonię. Do czasów obecnych Federacja rozrosła się i dokonała niesamowitego skoku technicznego. Terraformowała i zasiedliła dwie kolejne planety w układzie Alsamia. Założyła kolonie w innych układach Wielkiego Obłoku Magellana. Prowadziła cztery zwycięskie wojny, w tym także konflikty z obcymi na czele z enigmatyczną rasą Silikoidów. Ideologia Misją Zjednoczonej Federacji Narodów jest ocalenie ludzkości przed anarchią, zewnętrznymi zagrożeniami oraz umożliwienie nie zatrzymanego rozwoju cywilizacji ludzkiej pośród gwiazd. Federacja chce by człowiek któregoś dnia osiągnął a następnie przekroczył poziom rozwoju, jaki reprezentowali Prometeuszowie w swym szczytowym okresie. Rdzeniem przekonań prezentowanych przez Federację są prometejskie oraz hiper humanistyczne przekonania filozoficzne, Arcturiusa Bossarda. Wśród nich najważniejszymi i uznanymi oficjalnie przez państwo są: „'Boskość Człowieka” – Idea, która postuluje, że człowiek należy do bardzo wąskiej grupy najlepszy ras kosmosu, w jednej lidze z Prometeuszami. Najpewniej nawet przewyższając ich swym potencjałem. Ludzkość znajduje się jeszcze we wczesnych fazach swego rozwoju, ale powinna śmiało i niezatrzymanie maszerować ku swej wspaniałej przyszłości nie obawiając się obcych ani zagrożeń kosmosu. Większość obcych ras ma bardzo niewiele do zaoferowania ludzkości. Obce cywilizacje stanowią zagrożenie dla człowieka z uwagi na swą zazdrość oraz strach, jaki żywią przed tym, czym ludzkość pewnego dnia może się stać. „Boskość Człowieka” z jednej strony postuluje dynamiczne działanie na rzecz rozwoju ludzkości oraz nakazuje ostrożność wobec obcych pogardliwie zwanych xenosami. „'Uniwersalna Cywilizacja'” – Zjednoczona Federacja Narodów jest najbardziej rozwiniętym i najlepszym państwem w dziejach. Jednoczy ludzkość by ustały wszelkie konflikty i wszyscy współpracowali dla wspólnego dobra. Federacja zapewnia uniwersalne i niezbywalne prawa do szacunku, wolności oraz rozwoju każdemu człowiekowi. Jest także najlepszą tarczą ochronną przed zakusami otaczających ludzkość zewsząd wrogów. Wszystkie państwa i organizacje ludzkie powinny, czym prędzej zaprzestać waśni i połączyć się z Federacją. Wszyscy niechętni, obstający przy separatyzmie muszą zostać uświadomieni, co do swojego błędu i zawróceni z drogi prowadzącej do upadku człowieka. Z zewnątrz Federacja dość często przypomina ekspansywne, ksenofobiczne i aroganckie imperium, które rozpycha się rękami gdzie tylko może. Sama Federacja postrzega siebie samą jednak jako awangardę ludzkości. Kogoś, kto w błyskotliwym przebłysku odkrył sposób na poradzenie sobie ze wszystkimi problemami dotychczasowej cywilizacji. Pozytywnego bohatera, który rusza na krucjatę mającą uratować ludzi przed niechybną zgubą. System władzy Struktura władzy Zjednoczonej Federacji Narodów jest dość szeroka. Z grubsza przypomina system greckich miast-państw istniejących w basenie morza Śródziemnego, w ziemskiej starożytności. Federację tworzy, wiele mniejszych lub większych państw, republik oraz miast państw, które różnią się od siebie swoimi tradycjami, symboliką oraz zwyczajami. Część z nich jest na tyle duża, że zajmują całe kontynenty. Niektóre mają zaledwie kilkaset tysięcy mieszkańców. Każde posiada jednak wewnętrzną autonomię. Współdzielą jednak wartości, które legły o podstaw założenia Zjednoczonej Federacji Narodów, jej, meritokratyczny system wartości, ekonomię oraz kluczowe dla stabilności całej federacji prawa. Nie mogą posiadać własnych sił zbrojnych oraz prowadzić niezależnej polityki zagranicznej. Każdy członek Federacji samodzielnie stanowi swoje prawa. W relacjach z innymi państwami członkowskimi obowiązują go zasady konsensusu oraz utrzymania harmonii. W razie niemożności osiągnięcia porozumienia, wszelkie konflikty rozstrzygane są w Rada Federacji.thumb|400px|Kanclerz Federacji, obywatel Azril Nwabudike. Rada Federacj'''i jest forum, na którym zbierają się przedstawiciele wszystkich państw członkowskich. Na odbywających się dwa razy do roku na zwyczajowych sesjach wspólnie decydują o sprawach dotyczących całej federacji i rozwiązują kwestie wewnętrzne, które nie mogą zostać rozwiązane na szczeblu lokalnym. W razie potrzeby parlament zbiera się częściej. Gdy parlament nie obraduje federacją, jej polityką zagraniczną oraz wszystkich sprawa ogółu zajmuje się '''Rząd Federacji. Na czele Rządu Federacji stoi kanclerz oraz ministrowie. Administrują oni federacją, jako całością, dbają o zachowanie jedności oraz przestrzeganie praw a także decydują o wszystkich zewnętrznych sprawach tworząc de facto ogólnoświatowy rząd. W nadzwyczajnych sytuacjach mają prawo ingerować w wewnętrzne sprawy członków federacji. Kontrolują także wszystkie federalne służby mające na celu ścigać wrogów Zjednoczonej Federacji oraz wszystkich popełniających przestępstwa uznane za „federalne”. Obecnym kanclerzem Zjednoczonej Federacji Narodów jest admirał w stanie spoczynku, obywatel Azril Nwabudike. Społeczeństwo Rządzącym ustrojem jest meritokracja która zakłada ograniczoną demokrację w zależności od kwalifikacji do podejmowania decyzji przez każdego z wyborców. Społeczeństwo podzielone jest prawnie na dwie grupy: "Prawo do życia, równości i wolności przez sam fakty bycia, to nie wszystko... Każdy człowiek musi uzasadnić swoją egzystencję przez doświadczenie i wiedzę jaką posiada. Zdefiniować swoją rolę przez wniesienie konkretnych wartości ale także praktycznych zastosowań dla siebie jako produktywnej, proaktywnej jednostki."''' - Arcturius Bossard "Etyka społeczna dla Przyszłości" 'Obywatele '- Osoby posiadające wysokie kwalifikacje, dobrze wykształcone, inteligentne, empatyczne i odpowiedzialne, potrafiące patrzeć dalekosiężnie, nie kierujące się uprzedzeniami oraz unikające stereotypów. Ktoś kto z oddaniem służy państwu, społeczeństwu oraz swojej wspólnocie. Obywatel ma głosu w wyborach na wszystkich szczeblach parlamenty, władze państw, władze Federacji, ma także prawo brać czynny udział w uprawianiu polityki czy to przez pełnienie funkcji administracyjno-państwowych czy przez formułowanie opinii na forum publicznych. Status obywatela można utracić w związku z popełniony przestępstwami. 'Mieszkańcy - '''Przeciętny człowiek o przeciętnych zdolnościach. Nie wyróżniający się zbytnio lub prawie w ogóle. Człowiek o przeciętnym wykształceniu, nastawiony egoistycznie, krótkowzroczny, kierujący się schematycznym myśleniem, podatny na uprzedzenia, chwilowe mody oraz populizm. Produktywna jednostka która wymaga przewodnictwa kogoś wyżej kwalifikowanego by pozostać produktywną. Indyferentny i leseferysta któremu wiele rzeczy jest zwyczajnie obojętne. Mieszkaniec ma prawo głosu w wyborach do lokalnych władz oraz ma prawo do zrzeszania się w związkach zawodowych. Nie może jednak decydować o kształcie władz poszczególnych państw ani tym bardziej Federacji. Jako osoba nie kwalifikowana nie może wygłaszać opini na forum publicznym ani pełnić funkcji państwowych. Około 35% społeczeństwa to obywatele. To oni rządzą i kierują państwem, ekonomią oraz wojskiem. By zostać jednym z nich trzeba zebrać odpowiednią ilość punktów obywatelskich w wieku 26 lat. Punkty otrzymuje się za wykształcenie, osiągnięcia naukowe i artystyczne, służbę w jednostkach wojskowych i mundurowych, pracę społeczne i wolontariaty, brak konfliktów z prawem. W późniejszym okresie co pięć lat przechodzi się kolejną ewaluację. System przyznawania punktów jest skomplikowany i zakłada zbieranie bardzo dokładnych informacji o każdym mieszkańcu Federacji z osobna. Osoby które nie spełniają wyśrubowanych kryteriów są zachęcane do bycia jak najbardziej produktywnymi, lecz zniechęcane do interesowani się polityką. "Mieszkańcy" który nie chcą pozostać spokojni i bezwolni traktowani są przez władze z podejźliwością. Ci z nich którzy posuwają się dalej, próbują organizować, formułować postulaty i podważać przyjęty porządek uznawani są za element wywrotowy. System ten funkcjonuje w Federacji dość sprawnie. Obywatele najczęściej służą państwu lub są zorganizowani w różnorakie organizacje pozarządowe, aktywności non-profit i panele dyskusyjne. Mieszkańcy zostawieni są sami sobie by móc cieszyć się dobrobytem oraz życ spokojnie pod światłym przywódctwem obywateli. Osoba z zewnątrz mogłaby wręcz stwierdzić że znaczna część mieszkańców Federacji jest apatyczna i interesuje się wyłacznie drobnymi sprawami codziennego życia. Trwałość takiemu porządkowi rzeczy zapewnia dodatkowo Federalne Biuro Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego które monitoruje tak obywateli jak i mieszkańców. Ekonomia Ekonomia Zjednoczonej Federacji Narodów opiera się o pozyskiwanie i magazynowanie energii potrzebnej w procesie „replikacji”. Replikacja z kolei jest techniką w pełni odwracalnej przemiany energia-materia, która niemal w całości zastąpiła już standardowe sposoby produkcji. ''"Energia to waluta przyszłości." - Prezes N.Morgan "Monopol Centauri" Możliwość tworzenia materii na zamówienie w dowolnej formie sprawiła, niweluje potrzebę tworzenia rozbudowanego łańcucha produkcji, magazynowania, transportu i dystrybucji. Skomplikowane urządzenia oraz złożone konstrukcje powstają z mniejszych, gotowych „replikowanych” elementów. Prostsze obiekty są z kolei w całości replikowane i od razu gotowe do użycia. Koszty związane z błędami czy też wprowadzeniem na nietrafionych produktów są minimalne gdyż nie istnieje potrzeba tworzenia zapasów i ponoszenia ryzyka że coś się nie sprzeda lub zmarnuje się. Każda rzecz powstaje dokładnie w takiej ilości w jakiej jest na nią popyt w pełnej zależności od konsumenta. Dzięki temu większość towarów w Zjednoczonej Federacji dostępna jest w bardzo niskiej cenie, od razu, w niemal dowolnych ilościach. Kosztów materiału, pracy, transportu i magazynowania niemal nie mają znaczenia. Jedynym wyznacznikiem ceny danego towaru jest ilość energii potrzebnej do jego zreplikowania. Im bardziej skomplikowana struktura atomowa a jądra atomów cięższe tym obiekt jest droższy. Prowadzi to do niezwykłych paradoksów, gdy złoto i żelazo nie różnią się za bardzo ceną a nawet najbardziej wyszukane obiekty kosztują tyle, co jednolita bryła materiału. Unikatowość równierz ma niewielkie znaczenie gdyż pojedynczy obiekt może powstać tylko w jednej sztuce lub milionach sztuk. Spersonalizowane produkty dostępne są dla każdego. A wyjątkowe rzeczy przestają być wyjątkowe gdyż Mona Lisa może powstać w dowolnych ilościach i każda będzie dokładnie tą samą. Taki sposób produkcji pozwala Zjednoczonej Federacji osiągnąć wręcz fantastyczne możliwości ekonomiczne. Jej fabryki w bardzo krótkim czasie zdolne są wyprodukować niemal każdą ilość dowolnego typu dóbr. Od floty kosmicznych okrętów wojennych po żywność dla dziesiątek miliardów ludzi. Nakład pracy potrzebny do wyprodukowania czegokolwiek jest minimalny. Obywatelom Federacji zapewnia to bardzo wygodne i zasobne życie, w którym wszystko jest na miarę a każda fantazja jest do spełnienia. Jedynym kosztem tego cudownego systemu jest wręcz niewyobrażalne zapotrzebowanie energetyczne. Jest ono tak duże, że zasoby surowców jednej planety, nawet gdyby w całości zostały odreplikowane w energię, wystarczyłyby Federacji jedynie na rok. Dlatego też Federacja musi wysyłać w kosmos ogromne statki górnicze, które w procesie łamania planetarnego pożerają całe systemy gwiezdne by nakarmić wiecznie głodną energii przemysłową bestię. Technologia Poziom zaawansowania Federacji plasuje ją na poziomie 2 sK. Statki Federacji nie wymagają bram gwiezdnych nawet dla podróży miedzygalaktycznych. Loty wewnątrz układów gwiezdnych to dla nich kwestia minut. Teleportacja staje się w coraz większym stopniu częścią codziennego życia. Wojsko Federacji dysponuje bronią mogącą natychmiast zniszczyć całą planetę oraz wszystko w jej okolicy. Medycyna wykorzystuje zaawansowane nanotechnologie oraz manipulację materią w jeszcze niższych skalach. Większość zwykłych chorób jest nieobecna w życiu przeciętnego mieszkańca dzięki manipulacją genetycznym. Młodsi mieszkańcy Federacji są także wolni od większości wad genetycznych nękających dawne pokolenia. Są nieco sprawniejsi fizycznie, inteligentniejsi oraz wyglądają bardziej atrakcyjnie. Istnieją poważne restrykcje co do tworzenia świadomych transgenicznych istot. Technologie komputerowe pozwalają wykorzystywać na szeroką skalę sztuczne inteligencje a nielinearna matematyka tworzyć modele statystyczne i prognozy na niegdyś niewyobrażalną skalę tak pod względem rozmiarów jak i szczegółowości. "Kodeks Turinga" zabrania tworzenia w pełni świadomych i niezaleznych komputerowych istot oraz reguluje tworzenie sieci komputerowych które takie byty mogłbyby powołać do życia. Architektura i urbanistyka Budynki wznoszone przez Federację oraz jej mieszkańców mają duży rozmiar i rozmach. Łatwość w dostępie do surowca o fantastycznych właściwościa który można dowolnie kształtować sprawia że niemal każdy może posiadać własny dom lub duże mieszkanie. Budynki najczęsciej mają arużową i lekką formę. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie w budowaniu budynków o powierzchni wielu kilometrów kwadratowych ani takich które siegają na wiele kilometrów w zwyż. Dzięki technogiom antygrawitacyjnym oraz teleportacji miasta Federacji prawie nie połączone są ze sobą żadną siecią dróg. Wyrastają w konkretnych miejsach i minimalnie zaburzają ekologiczną równowagę planety. Kategoria:Grupy i organizacje